


Chemical Happiness

by ISawThatKarma87



Category: my own story
Genre: Breeding, Death, Other, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISawThatKarma87/pseuds/ISawThatKarma87
Summary: Enjoy !
Kudos: 1





	Chemical Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !

CC4370 wakes up suddenly, without a gasp. He looks around him, doesn’t recognize where he is. Actually, he doesn’t know what this place is, what time it is, what year, and more importantly, who he is. He tries to make a sound with his throat, but only a grunt comes out. He can’t speak either, he never learned how to. He searches in his head for memories; all he can remember is that he felt happy all his life, but not a single image comes out of his mind. Weird. He looks down, and sees that he’s naked, bathing in a red slimy liquid. He is lying down in it. He looks up, and raises his hand, but he doesn’t have a lot of muscles because he never used them, and a partition blocks it. He tries to break the wall surrounding him with his hands. He pushes, pushes, and pushes again. Finally, it breaks, and he tries to get up. It takes all his efforts to do this simple gesture. He leans on the edge of the pod where he is. 

He looks around him while catching his breath. Dozens- no; hundreds of pods like his are aligned in half circles in sort of bleachers. When he turns his head to look behind him, he feels something pulling against his skin. He looks down and sees dozens of sensors plugged in him. He removes them, and suddenly feels very sad, lonely, and confused. He pulled off the captors that had been connected to him all his life, activating endorphin in his brain so he could feel happy while growing up in the pods. The human body develops better with good emotions than bad ones while growing up.

He finds the energy to look behind him and sees that all the pods are plugged to a big black wall full of wires, and pipes. He looks in the other pods, and sees other people like him; plugged, asleep, and being approximately the same age as him, around 20, and 30 years old, but not older. There are also younger people below him. The more you go on the lowest levels, the younger the people get. There are even babies at the lowest level, but none are moving. Just, sleeping. And happy. Everything in the big room is so… quiet. Everyone is the same height, the same weight, nobody is different. It’s kind of sad. Another fact noticeable is that all those people are stored by body colors. Caucasian with Caucasian, African American with African American, Asians with Asians, etc.

CC4370 tries to get on his feet. The viscous liquid doesn’t help the process, but he finally manages to get up while helping himself by grabbing the pipes around him. One of them breaks, and falls making a lot of noise. He can hear the echo of the falling pipe throughout the hall. Immediately after, CC4370 hears precipitous metallic repeated noises coming to his direction. Paralyzed by fear, he doesn’t move. A small shape appears and becomes bigger while the metallic noises become louder. He can now distinguish some kind of spider but 3 meters tall with big, long legs, and a long stinger at its end.

\- I heard a small noise here, it says. 

The spider looks around with its 8 big eyes, looking in the pods meticulously at the level below him. Hidden behind pipes, CC4370 is scared. No. Terrified. Like how he never has been in his life. Even if he never had one before. He doesn’t dare to move but when the spider goes to see the babies, he asks himself “Why didn’t it come to see at my level?” He is hidden on the last level at the oldest humans’ array, where the spider didn’t come. He gets on his feet once again and tries to think of an escape plan. But escape where? He doesn’t know anything about the world, he doesn’t know how big this place is, he doesn’t know- he’ll think about that later. The most important point right now is to escape. But how? he doesn’t even know how to talk or even walk…

He decides to advance by “walking” while grabbing the pipes. He must take breaks often because of the physical effort he has to put in. He tries to make as less noises as possible, so the spider won’t hear him. Unfortunately, walking silently is impossible for someone who never walked before. He trips on a pipe on the floor and falls miserably. The only thing he can do now, is to not move so the spider won’t come to him. Easy to say, but hard to do, for someone who never experienced pain before. It explodes in his brain. Tears start falling from his eyes. The spider, who was on the babies’ level, suddenly turns its head and climbs up to his level really fast. It checks every pod and finds CC4370’s one empty.

\- One of the subject woke up and is escaping, it starts yelling.

CC4370 puts his hands on his ears because there is too much noise for him. Everything was dead quiet a moment ago and now all kinds of noises are coming from different directions, but one is clearly recognizable, the spider’s legs on the floor. They’re coming. They’re coming for him. To kill him. He doesn’t want to die. But it would be a release for him… From all the pain, the suffering, and the loneliness he has been feeling since he woke up… No. He must survive. He must know why humans like him are in those pods. Living like livestock. Why can’t he live a normal life ?  
One spider appears right next to him and yells :

\- Found it!

All the spiders surround him while laughing. The one who found him, takes him by the foot with its stinger.

\- What do we do about it?

\- Why is it awake?

\- Do we eat it?

The one who holding him stings him.

\- Hey what are you doing?!

\- I’m just trying to see why it’s awake, it says. Hmm… I see… It is a malfunction.

\- That means we can eat him, one says while approaching its stinger to CC4370. Nobody will know! 

The spider who stung him takes him away and says:

\- I found it, I have the right to eat it.

\- Fine… 

All the spiders go away, disappointed. The main spider approaches CC4370 to its mouth to eat him. No. It can’t end like that. He must survive! He must know why! But sometimes, you just can’t be the hero of the story. And everything becomes black.

The end :)


End file.
